


Yukio is not an Exorcist

by LilacLilly



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Blue Exorcist
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Deal, Help, How Do I Tag, I'm changing shit, I'm writing instead of studdying, Please Review, i still dont know how to tag, okumura - Freeform, opps, plz, pre-teen, sorry not sorr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacLilly/pseuds/LilacLilly
Summary: Au where Yukio doesn't become an exorcist.





	1. Chapter 1

“Would you like to join me, Yukio? And get rid of the demons?” Shiro asked the little 7 year old.Yukio wiped at his tear filled eyes. He gently reached out and took his father's hand.  
“Yes..”  
\--Fast forward to when Yukio is about 12--  
“H-He’s a what?!” Yukio slammed the monastery door open, revealing shrio and the other men.  
“Yukio-What did you hear?” Shrio quickly stood up.  
“I heard enough!” Yukio felt like yelling. Rin wasn’t inside currently. “I Can’t Believe You Didn’t Tell ME!” Yukio began to shout.  
“Yukio, calm down! It’s different than you think” Shiro said, getting closer to him.  
“No! It’s not! If Rin is part demon then I’m not killing anymore,” Yukio ran to his room and pulled out his exorcist stuff, before bringing it over to the room. He slammed the box down on the table. “I’m not an exwire. I’m Not Anything! I’m 12!” Yukio said, clenching his little fists. “I am not going to let you exorcise my brother!” Yukio yelled at them all, his Teal eyes getting a small hint of electric blue behind them. Yukio stormed out of the house. Shiro tried to follow him out  
“Yukio- calm down- it's not what you think!” Shiro followed the kid outside.  
“Shut up!” Yukio retaliated, turning to the old priest. “You were just using me to do your bidding with rin!” He yelled at Shiro. Shiro held up his hands in defense.  
“I was not!” Shiro said, slowly walking to yukio. “Don’t you want to be able to protect rin?:”  
“Shut. Up!” Yukio said. “Being able to hurt him isn't protecting him! If they don't bother him who are we really hurting here? They haven’t hurt me- Just scared me when i was little. “ He took a deep breath. “I’m not gonna be scared anymore. I’m not an Exorcist like you.. Accept it,” The preteen said, turning around. 

 

“You seem tense,” Rin said, poking at Yukio’s cheek. “What happened?”  
“Nothing Rin…” Yukio said, thinking about last evening's events. Rin doesn’t know….  
“If it was nothing, you wouldn’t be dwelling on it. You can tell me-I’m your twin. Did you forget again?” Rin said, looking at yukio with a grin.  
“I got into an argument with dad last night,” Yukio said with a big sigh. Rin raised an eyebrow at him.  
“An argument? Yukio, that’s normal! All pre-teens do it. I’m sure everything will be fine,” Rin grinned at him again. “I fight with dad all the time,”  
“Yeah, It’ll be fine,” Yukio said, tracking a smaller demon with his eyes as they walked to school.


	2. Yukio gets chicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukio gets a lot of confessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theyre back to 15 now, in like 88th grade before they go to highschool

“Y-Yukio...here,” A small girl by the name of kokona handed Yukio a letter in a pink envelope. Yukio looked at the envelope, before looking at the girl. She had pink hair in tornado drills. It reminded yukio of a chimera. Yukio slowly started to open the envelope when rin came over.  
“Yukio! Do you wanna go get ice cream after school? Huh- What’s this?’ Rin snatched the envelope from Yukio’s hands.  
“Rin! Hey, give that back!” Yukio said, getting up and trying to get it back before rin could read it.  
“Dear Yukio, nah nah nah.. Blah.. oh.. Wow this is really sappy,” Rin said. Kokona watched in horror as rin read her love confession. Yukio finally snatched it back, but the letter ripped in half. “Oh Yukio, look at what you did!” Rin blamed his little brother. Kokona began to shake, tears filling her eyes. She took a step back and began to cry. Yukio moved and hit rin on the back of the head, taking both parts of the letter. He skimmed it quickly, before he gave a small smile to her.  
“This is really sweet, kokona. I appreciate it a lot, but I don’t return the feelings,” He said, letting her down as easy as he could. She nodded softly, already crying. Yukio watched as a few demons surrounded her. He looked down, before sitting down. “Thanks, Nii-san,” Yukio rolled his eyes.  
“I was offering you ice cream. I didn’t know she was gonna confess to you,” Rin stuck his tongue out.  
“It’s already rare when you come to school, don’t ruin it for me too,” Yukio teased Rin. Rin gasped and pretended to be offended,  
“Hurts, Yukio. Hurts,”  
“Well you’d know that I get confessions like every other week,”  
“Ladies love your moles,” Rin snarked.  
“Mr. Okumura! Please return to your class,” The teacher said.  
“Alright teach,” Rin waved them off, before returning to his class.  
“In the halls after the bell rings? Detention Okumura!”  
“Oh man,” Yukio snorted. 

Rin and Yukio were walking home after Rin’s detention. Rin tried to skip, but Yukio made him go.  
“So, still want that ice cream?” Rin asked, looking like a delinquent.  
“Yeah, why not. It’s hot,” Yukio said, walking with him to the nearest ice cream spot. Yukio carried his book bag in his left arm while he felt for his wallet in the back. He always made sure he had it, even when rin offered to pay. Yukio flinched when he saw a larger demon cross their paths, but did his best to act normal. He glanced at Rin, seeing if he noticed. He let out a sigh when he didnt.  
“What kind do you want?” Rin asked his twin.  
“Just a single scoop of butter pecan,” Yukio said.  
“Basic,” Rin snorted under his breath. Yukio just gave a small laugh. “One Chocolate and one butter pecan please,” Rin said when they got up to the counter. Rin pulled the money out and gave it to the man. When they both got their ice cream they headed home. 

“Ice cream without me?” Shiro said when they got through the door.  
“We do a lot of things without you,” Rin said nonchalantly. Shiro just shook his head.  
“So what did you get detention for this time rin?” Shiro asked.  
“Being late to class, again,” Yukio said, shaking his head. Shiro just sighed.  
“And you went out to celebrate, with ice cream,” Shiro shook his head, before going back to doing his preisty things.


	3. Yukio revives letters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mainly Crack that leads up to angst.

Yukio groaned, reaching over and flicking Rin’s forehead.   
“Ow!” Rin Glared at yukio for a minute.   
“Quit reading manga and do your homework rin,” Yukio scowled.   
“How about….” Rin got up and wrapped his arms around his little brother's shoulders. “You do it for me?” He asked, hugging him.   
“Rin, you're weird. Get off me,” He rolled his eyes, pushing his brother off with his shoulders. Rin just pulled Yukio out of his chair. “H-Hey!” in easily wrestled Yukio down to the ground. Yukio grunted, before starting to wrestle back. “Get off of me Nii-san,” He grunted, putting his hands on rins shoulders.   
“Not until you admit I’m cooler than you!” Rin grinned. Yukio just looked into his demon brothers eyes, before laughing.   
“Get off me you dork,” Yukio pushed Rin off. Yukio stood up and went back over to his desk.   
“You’re no fun,” Rin said, before leaving the room. He came back shortly with a letter. “Hey, this has your name on it,” Rin handed the letter to yukio. Yukio looked over the letter, before noting it was from true cross academy.  
“It's from true cross academy,” He rolled his eyes, ripping the letter open. He skimmed it, before glaring at the paper.   
Dear Yukio Okumura,  
Here at True cross academy we recruit simply the best of the best. We have received your transcript and cordially invite you to attend True Cross academy in the fall of this year. We have a wide variety of programs you can get involved in….

The letter went on with basic stuff until the end. This part was hand written:

We would love to have you back, Don’t you wanna learn how to protect your brother? ~John Falus

Yukio gripped the letter, before walking out of the room. “Where is shiro,” He asked the clergymen. They said he was out on a mission. Yukio sighed, before putting the letter on Shiro’s bed, along with a note. ‘ I’m not attending this school. Period. ‘

“Isn’t true cross like a really rich kid school? Thats amazing that they offered you a scholarship like that,” Rin commented, pulling out his stash of stolen manga out from under his bed.   
“I’m not going,” Yukio said, opening a book of his own back up.   
“You’re not? Not even gonna think about it?” Rin said, sitting up and closing his book. “Yukio you should go! I’m sure they have a great doctor program like you want! You still wanna be a doctor, don’t you?” Rin tried to persuade.   
“Of course i wanna be a doctor,” Yukio gave a sigh. He couldn't tell rin about his previous time at TC. He just couldn’t. “I don't wanna attend without you,” He turned and smiled at rin. Rin gave a small laugh.   
“With my grades there’s no way I could even apply to a high school like that. You go though! I’ll be cheering you on from the sideline!” Yukio just shook his head at his brothers undying optimism. 

~~~

“Yukio!” A small group of girls shouted at him. Yukio smiled and headed over.   
“Hello Ladies,” Yukio said, looking down at them.   
“We made you some sweets!” One with blue hair, Saki Miyu, said, pushing a gift wrapped box into his arms.   
“Oh thank you! I’m sure my family will enjoy them,” A few other boxes were piled on top of that one, each from the girls. “They look wonderful, thank you,” He smiled at them. They squealed. Rin turned his nose up at the scene.   
“I can make better sweets than them. Stupid harem…” Rin mumbled to himself as yukio came over with the boxes.   
“Here. Take some before I drop them all,” Yukio said. Rin grabbed 2 boxes and took then over to their small lockers. He put them in, barely fitting them.   
“Why do you get a harem and I don’t? We’re twins, aren’t we?” rin grumbled and yukio laughed.   
“Ladies love the moles,”   
“Shut up,” Rin rolled his eyes.   
~~~  
“I’m not fucking going. End of story.”   
“Yukio- Please. It’s a free ride to a prestigious high school!”   
“A high school that also trains exorcists dad. I’m NOT going!” Yukio stressed. “I’m not doing that to Rin,”   
“Do what to me?” Rin asked, walking into the room where his dad and twin were currently arguing. He took a bite of his ice pop.   
“Nothing, Rin,” Shiro didn’t break eye contact with yukio. “Yukio- you're being childish. Think of others,”   
“I am! But I also need to think of myself!” Yukio groaned, rubbing his face. “Come on Rin,” Yukio walked over to Rin and grabbed his hand, walking out of the room with him.   
“Yukio get back here!”   
“Don’t you have demons to kill?”   
~~~

“Yukio, are you okay?” Rin asked his twin. They were currently walking now, not to a certain spot. Just anywhere.   
“No, I’m not,” Yukio said, taking a deep breath. “Every since I told dad I wasn’t going to be an exorcist we’ve been getting into fights,” Rin gave him a look.   
“You’re not the exorcist type. And demons aren’t even real,” Rin rolled his eyes. ”It's just a bunch of baloney to get people to pray at meals and other things,” if you only knew…  
“I wish,” He sighed, throwing his head back. “He thinks I need to protect you,”  
“You protect me? Bwahahah!” Rin laughed loudly at the statement. “Little bro i love you and you might be taller than me but i know what to do when i get into fights,” Rin said, grabbing yukio's arm and playfully shaking it. “And look, these are mush,” Rin teased. Yukio just smirked and pulled his hand away.   
“Nii-san, shut up,” He laughed out loud.   
~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try and aim for about 2 pages a chapter. This is probably gonna be mainly crack. Let me know what you think~!


	4. Yukio tries to tell Rin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit happens

It was about eleven o’clock at night and the boys were still out. They had went to a park and were currently stargazing.   
Yukio laid on a slide, while Rin laid on a little bridge that connected the two play islands. It was silent between them. Yukio sat up when he felt his cellphone vibrating. He pulled it out and just looked at it.   
“It’s just dad…” He sighed, setting it down and letting it ring.   
“He’s probably wondering where we are,” Rin said, sitting up. “Hey, Yukio… Why are we here again?”   
“Don’t wanna go home.” Yukio said simply, looking up at the stars again. He let his phone continuously go off.   
“Why?” Rin asked, getting up. He walked over to the double slide Yukio was laying in and laid in the one next to him. Yukio shrugged.   
“I don't wanna deal with Shiro right now.” Yukio said solemnly. Rin sat up and looked at Yukio. He called their father Shiro.   
“Why? What happened between you two?” Rin asked, serious now. Yukio glanced at Rin and gave a heavy sigh.   
“I can’t tell you.”   
“Like hell you can’t! You don’t keep secrets from me. I’m your older brother.”   
“By like two minutes.” Yukio huffed. Rin moved and straddled Yukio, pinning him down.   
“Tell me.” Rin demanded. Yukio looked into his brother's eyes.   
Yukio looked at the blue eyes, so different from his own teal orbs. 

‘Those damned blue eyes…’

“We’re adopted…” Yukio finally gave in, looking away from Rin, cheeks dusted pink. Rin got off of him, blinking.   
“I know that Yukio.” He said, tilting his head.   
“Shiro has never told us about our birth parents...” He continued, sitting up himself and slouching over.   
“..Do you know something?” Rin asked, reaching over and gently rubbing his younger brother's shoulder.   
“Yeah.. and it’s eating away at me..” Yukio said, turning to Rin. Rin blinked, suddenly feeling his younger siblings dread. He couldn’t tell what it was about, but he felt empathy.   
“Maybe you’d feel better if you told someone,” Rin suggested, looking back at the ground that is covered in wood chips.   
“Yeah…” Yukio took a deep breath. “Rin, our real father is S-”   
“Rin!! Yukio!!” Shiro yelled, cutting Yukio off. Shiro ran over to them as fast as the old man could run. “Why haven’t you been answering my calls?!” He scowled them.   
“Why doesn’t anyone answer the phone?” Yukio remarked, looking away. Shiro looked up and then smacked them both on the back of the head.   
“You two worried me when you didn’t come home!” Shiro said, hands on his hips. A little white dog was following Shiro happily. Rin noticed the dog but didn’t say anything as he rubbed his head.   
“Leave me alone,” Yukio defiantly told Shiro. Yukio stood up, just barely taller than Shiro. “No more secrets,” Yukio said, glaring at him.   
“Yukio - no.” Shiro reached up and placed a hand on Yukio’s shoulder. Yukio quickly shoved it off. Rin watched before slowly sitting up more. He couldn’t draw his eyes away from the dog much. “Now is not the time.” Shiro stated.  
“You are killing me,” Yukio said, “Rin - our real dad is Sa-” Shiro quickly wrapped his hand over Yukio’s mouth, muffling him.   
“Don’t make me do this Yukio,” Shiro said. Yukio grunted with the hand covering his mouth. He glared at the hand before slipping his tongue out and licking at the fingers.   
“Gross!” Shiro pulled his hand back.   
Yukio quickly broke away from shiro’s hold, and grabbed Rin’s hand. He started to run away with him - but was stopped.   
“Eins Zwei Drei!”

“Shiro, Shiro, Shiro...” Mephisto shook his head, leaning on his umbrella. Shiro groaned and threw his head back.  
“I know, I know, I’m stupid.” He rolled his eyes, looking at the purple haired demon.   
“Not stupid - just - well.. Yeah. Stupid.” Mephisto said, running a finger along the Paladin's jawline.   
“Now is not the time for this,” Shiro said, pushing the hand away. He looked up at his sons bodies, frozen in time by the demon. “How am I gonna fix this?”   
“No idea, but maybe you’ll wanna start by taking them home?” Mephisto said, going back into his dog form. “Rin’s bound to find out soon,”   
“Shut up, demon.” Shiro playfully nudged the dog’s side. 

~~~  
Yukio sat up in a cold sweat, looking around. Rin and him were both back in their bedroom. The sun shone through the window of the early morning. Yukio reached over for his glasses and put them on, looking around.   
‘Was it all a dream?’  
Yukio got up and slipped on some clothes. He looked around before deciding to wake Rin up.   
“Can you make us breakfast?” Yukio asked, pushing Rin over and over until he woke up.   
“Yeah… sure..” Rin said drearily, slowly crawling out from under the covers.   
Yukio smiled at how Rin had the worst bed-head. Rin threw on a shirt and just stayed in his boxers as he went out to the kitchen. The rest of the monastery seemed empty - it was just the two of them. Yukio followed Rin out, and looked around. He saw the pistol sitting on the counter. He had a few quick flashbacks to when he was training with Shiro. He picked up the gun, and easily put the safety on. 

“This isn't real..” Yukio realized, looking around. “Rin!”   
“Yeah? What is it?” He asked, turning to look at Yukio, “Y-Yukio.. There’s something behind you…”   
Yukio quickly turned around and shot at the demon that had appeared.   
“Rin, come here.” Yukio said. Rin quickly went over to be by Yukio. “Remember when you said demons weren’t real?”   
“Yeah - what about it?” Rin said, starting to panic.   
“Well, they are real. A real pain in the ass.” He said, looking around for anything they could use to escape.   
\--  
“Shame Yukio doesn't want to be an exorcist anymore. He’s so smart,” Mephisto said to Shiro, watching the boys run around inside the simulation - Yukio pulling Rin along.   
“I know. He’s the only one who can control Rin at times.” Shiro said back, glancing at their bodies hooked up with wires.   
\--  
“Are you serious?!” Rin said, picking up a stick to bat a demon away with.   
“I am.” Yukio said, shooting over and over again. It seemed like ne never ran out of bullets. Yukio felt himself getting more tired by the minute - as if the gun was using his energy for ammo. He shot a few more demons before he fell over.   
“Yukio!” Rin ran over to him, doing his best to protect his little brother.   
\--  
“This might do it..” Mephisto said, getting closer to the monitor.   
“Don’t let them get hurt.” Shiro said protectively.   
“They’re not hurt. They feel the pain, but their actual bodies are fine.” Mephisto reassured.   
\--  
“Yukio, get up man!” Rin said, hitting demons back as they continued to gather around. He got on top of his sibling, holding him close after his weapon broke. “I’ll protect you.” He swore to Yukio. 

“GET AWAY!” 

Rin’s body became engulfed in blue flames, ending the simulation. Mephisto clapped happily, turning to the bodies. Yukio immediately sat up, looking to Rin. Rin looked down at himself, looking at the blue flames surrounding his body.   
“The hell?” Rin said, feeling his body change.


	5. Yukio runs away

“Whats going on?!” Rin yelled, panicked as he tried to put out the fire that was on his skin. It didn't hurt at all, it just scared him.   
“Rin, just calm down!” Yukio was instantly at his side. Shiro watched for a moment out of shock before he got closer to him.   
“S-Stay back! I don’t want to hurt you,” Rin said, inching away.   
“Rin, Yukio… I need to tell you something. You both are the sons of Satan.” Shiro confessed, Rin stared at him in shocked horror.   
“You’re… You’re lying…” Rin said. Yukio grabbed Rin’s hand, holding onto it. Rin squeeze Yukio’s hand tightly. “You’ve been lying to us about our real dad?!” He yelled at Shiro.   
“Rin - It’s not like that,”  
“Shut up!” Rin said, standing up defensively. The flames grew with his anger. “You’ve done enough… Yukio let’s go…” Rin said, flames finally coming down.   
“Rin’s flames have surpassed the Kurikara… Interesting development.” Mephisto chimed in. Yukio shot the demon a glare before they both left the room. In a fit of anger Rin dragged yukio behind him.   
“Yukio.. Did you know?” Rin asked softly after a while of wandering around the building. Rin was lost, but Yukio knew the way out.   
“I was trying to tell you before.” Yukio said, holding onto his twins’ hand as he led them to the exit of the building. Outside it was quiet. 

“Attention people of True Cross Academy, please stay inside. We have a rogue demon on the loose. Exorcists are currently taking care of it. Please cooperate.” 

“Oh shit,” Yukio hissed, listening to the announcement before pulling out his wallet. He was given a key to the monastery, but never used it - or gave it back. He pulled out the golden key and ran over to a door. He quickly opened it with the key and pushed both of them through. 

Rin fell over and landed on his butt, now inside the monastery. Yukio had fallen on top of him. Yukio looked at his brother for a moment, before getting up and dusting himself off. Rin got up slowly after him. Yukio sighed, shutting the door. He turned around, leaning on the door.   
“Rin,” Yukio said, getting Rin’s attention. “When I was about seven, dad offered to let me be an exorcist with him. He said I could protect you...I stopped when I was 12. I had learned about our origins and.. I just couldn’t do it.” Yukio said, slowly standing up more. He rubbed his arm, not knowing how his brother would react.   
Rin looked at him for a minute, taking it all in. He then leaned forward and hugged his brother tightly.   
“Yukio,” He said, holding him tightly, almost as if he was choking Yukio out. “Thank you for telling me.” He said, letting out a deep breath.   
Yukio looked up at his brother, with teary eyes. Rin reached and wiped away a tear that fell when Yukio blinked.   
“It’s okay, you don't need to cry.” Rin said, still holding him with his other hand. Yukio cracked a small smile.   
“I love you nii-san..” Yukio said, before pushing his brother away. “So, what do we do now?” Yukio said, putting some space between them. “Shiro is probably gonna be way more… of him now.” Yukio rolled his eyes. Rin glared at the floor.   
“I never want to see him acting like my father again...” Rin growled. Yukio glanced at him.   
“Rin - he’s still the man that raised us,” Yukio said.   
“That is correct, Ototo,” with a pink cloud, Mephisto popped into existence. Rin and Yukio both jumped back, glancing to each other.   
“Don’t fret!” Mephisto said, rolling his eyes, “I’m here to answer any questions you might have.”   
Rin looked at Yukio.   
“Watch him - I’ll be right back.” Yukio quickly ran to Shiro’s room and gathered some items: a book about common demons, double pistols, ammo, an extra set of keys, and about a thousand dollars that Yukio knew was hidden in the bottom of Shiro’s sock drawer. 

“Who are you?” Rin asked, looking at the purple demon.   
“Mephisto Pheles,” He said, signature smirk on his face.   
“What do you want?” Rin asked next.   
“I just want to make sure my Ototo are safe,” Mephisto said, placing a hand on his chest. “Even demon siblings need to stick together,” He said with a smirk.   
“I’m not related to you!” Rin said.   
“Oh, what a shame. You don’t even know who your brothers are. Well, there's me, Astaroth, Azazel, Egyn, Iblis, Amaimon, Beelzebub, and Lucifer. All your brothers. Satan is our father, which makes you and Yukio - the youngest.” Mephisto explained, counting his brothers on his fingers.   
“I am not your brother,” Rin claimed, venom dripping from his lips. Yukio came back with all of the items in a bag, pistol in his back pocket.   
“Rin - let's go.” Yukio said. “Mephisto - don’t you dare follow us,”   
“I just wanna make sure my Ototo are safe but, whatever you say!” He bent over, bowing before he disappeared.   
Yukio grabbed Rin’s hand before heading out.   
~~~

“Yukio, where are we going?” Rin asked after walking for a while.   
“Bus stop.” Yukio said, hiding his firearms.   
“How far are we going?” Rin asked, carrying a stick he peeled.   
“Far enough.” Yukio said, determined. “We need to start a new life,”   
“Good enough for me.” Rin said. “I don’t need everyone in town knowing I’m a delinquent.”   
“That’s a.. Positive attitude.” Yukio said, glancing at his brother. They arrived at a bus stop and waited. “Can you see the demons around? The little black ones?”   
“I can; are they dangerous?” Rin asked, flicking one away.   
“No, they aren’t. Only when in large numbers.” Yukio got a book out from the bag. “I need you to read this back to front until you know everything in it.” Yukio said. Rin just looked at him.   
“You really expect me to read this?”  
“If you don’t want to get dragged to hell by one of the demon kings or by our father himself, yes.”   
“Damn…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning!!! The next chapter is gonna be a smut scene between Shiro and Sephisto. So just skip it if you don't want to read it. It's not to graphic.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone teach me how to spell their names please V.V RIP me.

The next morning Rin woke up way early. He was up with the sun. He looked down at this little brother, tangled up in his arms. Rin smiled and kissed his brother’s head.   
“Nii-san…” Yukio mumbled, shifting closer into Rin’s chest. Rin smiled, holding him. “I’m cold…” yukio mumbled, putting his hands under the back of Rin’s shirt. Rin jumped at the cold hands on his back.   
“You are cold!” He said, slowly starting to sit up. Yukioi dragged behind him- still tired. He climbed onto Rin’s lap like a cat. He nuzzled into his chest, still half asleep. “You cute…” Rin said faintly, gently rubbing his back. Rin just stayed like that, content for a while. His stomach disrupted the nice moment though, singing the song of hunger. Yukio looked up at Rin.   
“Why are you holding me?” Yukio asked, blinking. Rin couldn’t help but laugh as he playfully pushed Yukio off his lap.   
“You climbed into my lap. Anyway, let’s go find something to eat. And then maybe some blankets,”   
~~~  
“Get back here you thief!” The stranger yelled as Rin ran through the shopping center in town. He held on tightly to the wallet he had just pickpocketed from a man, easily out running him. Rin was out of breath when he turned a corner and quickly climbed up a fire escape. He went to the top and sat for a moment, catching his breath. He opened the wallet and grabbed the cash, stuffing it in his pockets. He looked at the man’s wallet, looking at the numerous amount of cards and other things he was able to fit in there. He put it all back and sighed. He half missed his father, Shiro, but was still angry at him. Rin slowly descended from the fire escape, before taking a few back roads to where Yukio was stationed. Both of them had developed a plan. Yukio would go and distract people while Rin would actually get the stuff. Yukio would just talk to him about non-sense, just to keep him distracted. Rin felt bad about it- but they need some way to survive.   
“Yo,” Rin said when he got to Yukio. He gave the wallet to a local clerk, claiming that he had found it on the ground.   
“How much did he have?” Yukio asked, adjusting his glasses.   
“Only about twenty bucks,” Rin sighed.   
“Better than nothing,” Yukio said, rubbing his arm. He felt gross. He wanted a shower so badly. He sighed softly, before looking around again. Yukio blinked as he recognized a head of pink hair. “Hey.. isn’t that the kid from the fast food place?” Yukio asked, nudging Rin. Rin looked over and nodded.  
“Maybe they have some job openings?” Rin said, before runing a hand through his hair.   
“Let’s go ask…” Yukio said, starting to walk over there. Rin nodded, stifling a laugh. “What?”   
“The Devil’s sons are part timers,” Rin said, laughing to himself. Yukio just tilted his head before rolling his eyes.   
“Come on,” Yukio said, pulling Rin through the crowd. 

“And then I said ‘Yeah but you don’t own this,’” Shima Renzou said to his buddies Ryuji and Konekomura, who both laughed.   
“Excuse me,” Yukio said, tapping Shima on the shoulder. Shima blinked, before looking at them.   
“Yes?” He said, looking them both up and down. So dirty…   
“You work at that fast food place right?” Rin asked, standing enxt to Yukio.   
“I do, what about it?” Shima asked, crossing his arms.   
“We wanted to know if there are any jobs available,” The twins said in unison. Shima blinked, before looking at bon.   
“I think there are openings,” Ryuji mumbled, looking at the floor. Rin grinned at that.   
“Can we apply?” Rin asked.   
“It’s all online,” Shima responded, looking at their disappearing smiles. Cute… “B-but we can help you with that, R-right Bon?”  
“Huh? I mean.. I guess…” Ryuji said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.   
“I’m Rin by the way, and this is my brother Yukio,” He said, introducing the both of them.   
“Nice to meet you. Im Shima Renzou, this is Ryuji Sugaro, and this little guy is Konekomaru Miwa,” Shima introduced them all, pointing to them respecively.   
“Nice to meet you guys. Thank you so much for helping us out,” yukio said, nodding.   
“Not a problem,” Shima said, before starting to wallk back to the Inn. “There’s a computer at the Inn we can use for you guys,” Shima said. Bon and Koneko walked in the back, looking at eachother. They weren’t quite sure if they could trust the twins or not. 

“Now fill out the personal information, and I’ll help you when you get to the other questions,” Shima instructed them, pointing to the application. Yukio got to work, filling out what he knew.   
“000-0000,” he typed in. Rin watched, figuring Yukio knew what he was doing. He put down their last name as Okumura, hoping the manager that was hiring them wouldn’t notice that they were technically ‘missing children’.   
“Okay Renzou, I have both applications filled out, one for each of us,” Yukio said, turning in the swivel chair to look at the pink haired man.   
“Oh? Great. Now, you want to say that you’re self motivated, and such as that,” Shima said, before coming over and looking over the half filled out app.   
“Oh boy,” Rin said, smiling. “That’s a big lie,” He laughed. Shima looked at Rin, smiling to himself. So cute… Shima moved and got a couple of water bottles from behind the check-in counter and came back over.   
“So, where are you guys staying?” Shima asked, passing them both a bottle of water. Rin and Yukio glanced at each other, sharing a knowing stare.   
What do we say?  
I don’t know- make something up  
Like what? We’re living in a storm drain?  
Obviously not but just say anything-!  
“Uh.. hello?”   
“Sorry,” They both said in unison, turning away. The twins were both silent, before turning back to the app.   
“So, experience?” Yukio thought for a minute before writing down odd jobs- like helping in food markets and working at town fairs.   
“Okay…” Shima mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. “If you guys need a place to stay- I can hook you guys up here,” He offered.   
“Really?” Rin whipped around in his seat, standing up and looking at shima.   
“Uh, Sure!” Shima smiled, holding up his hands.   
“Shima- can I talk to you?” Bon said from behind the desk, shooting the pink haired male a glare.   
“Sure thing bon,” Shima gave a small wave to Rin before he went over to Bon. “What?”  
“You can’t just offer stuff like that! Who is going to pay for their room?”  
“Relax bon. I got some money,” Shima said, moving his hand up and down, trying to calm him down.   
“Excuse me, but if money is a problem, it’s really not. We have money- just not a lot.” Yukio said, suddenly leaning on the front desk. Bon blushed faintly in embarrassment,   
“See bon, you just gotta be more trusting,” Shima said, before going over to Yukio and talking about what they could figure out. 

They settled with the two boys both getting a small room and sleeping on tatami mats during the night. In the morning Rin could help with serving the continental breakfast and Yukio could help by.. Well.. uh.. What talents does Yukio have??


End file.
